dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
DC Database:Event Template
}}} } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | OfficialName = } | Aliases = } | Status = } | Identity = } | Universe = } | Locations = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Heroes = } | Villains = } | Others = } | Allies = } | Enemies = } | Origin = } | Titles = } | Collected = } | Creators = } | Last = } | First = } }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } } | } | History of event has not yet been written. }} } } | } | Issues in event have not yet been added. }} } Items: } | } | None known. }} Vehicles: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } } | } | * No issues listed }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL EVENT NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF EVENT | Issues = ISSUES IN EVENT | Items = ITEMS | Vehicles = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Locations = LOCATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Heroes = HEROES | Villains = VILLAINS | Others = OTHER CHARACTERS | Origin = ORIGIN OF EVENT | Titles = TITLES (Main and Crossover titles) | Collected = COLLECTED (trade paperbacks, hardcover graphic novels) | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | IssuesHeader = DEFAULT : Issues | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | RecommendedReading = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }|[}} | | }} | }} } | }|;}} | }|;|0}}|||[[Category: }|;|0}}| ]]}} }|;|1}}|||[[Category: }|;|1}}| ]]}} }|;|2}}|||[[Category: }|;|2}}| ]]}} }|;|3}}|||[[Category: }|;|3}}| ]]}} }|;|4}}|||[[Category: }|;|4}}| ]]}}|[[Category:| ]]}} | }}} }}|}}